Dragon Lotus
by Kai Chizuru
Summary: I'm not to go on with this story! It's finish!
1. Chapter 1

I just want to say that I only own Sora-chan and the storyline. Please _enjoy_ my first story that I ever wrote.

* * *

It was a surprisingly quiet day at the Asian branch of the Black Order for Inspector, Akira Sora, until… "Akira-chan!" The 17-year-old girl turned around to see Bak Chan, the chief of the Asian branch running towards her.

"What is the matter, Bak Chan-chan?" Sora asked.

"Don't call me that but I'm sorry, Akira-chan. But you are to transfer to another branch."

"Which branch is it, Bak Chan-chan?"

"Will you stop calling me that and it's the branch where you first came from." Bak replied.

"Ah, thank you. I'll go start packing now." Sora sighed as she started walking to her room. After few minutes of walking, Sora reached her room and opened the door. She grabbed her suitcase from a dark, little corner and started packing. The first she packed were some clothes, then a sketchbook with some art supplies, some weapons, some more items that were needed, and maybe some items that weren't needed at all. When she was done packing, she tied her hair in a pontail atop her head (much like Kanda's) and changed into some dark blue pants with a green belt, a pair of black military boots, a light green tank top, and a pair of brown, finger-less gloves. When she finished changing, she said goodbye to her old room and headed out. Sora walked to the gate to the Arc without bumping into anyone. She was becoming a little sad that no one was saying goodbye to her but she didn't allow it to show cause she was an inspector. But she was allowed to show some feelings like anger. When she reached the gate, everyone was there to say goodbye to her. Sora wanted to cry but she couldn't so she yelled at them asking why they didn't say good-bye to her sooner. But they all know that was how Sora shows that she was happy that they at least said good-bye to her. Fo opened the gate and said, "Good bye Sora, and good luck. Oh, and don't worry about Baka Bak, he'll be fine."

"I'm actually little worried right now…" Sora said as she searched the crowd for the Asian branch chief. After awhile, she found him lying on the ground in front of her with hives all over, moaning "Akira-chan is leaving…" over and over again. *Input sweats drop here* Sora then sighed and went though the gate. The sight that she saw nearly put a smile on her lips.

* * *

I know that was short but that was my first try. I just need help with anything that's wrong and the title. So let the ideas flow in as well find a beta reader for me cause I don't know how to get one. More reviews, the faster I might upload.

Scroll down and you'll see a neat button so click it!

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Still not there!

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

You're _still_ not there!

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Not even close!

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

This is fun!

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Lol! I laughing my butt off!

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Should I stop?

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Na. I want to go on.

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Last one!

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Here we are! Sorry about that! Somehow I find it very funny to do this to people so I hope you don't get mad at me... Now click on the neat button!


	2. Chapter 2

I am very sorry about the crappy title. Please review and make up the title for this fanfiction. Then I'll choose the top five titles and make a poll out of them.

I only own Sora and the plot. I am not rich enough to own -Man or else I wouldn't be making a fanfiction for -Man.

* * *

The sight that nearly put a smile on Sora's lips was that Lenalee was waiting for her in a pretty cute little, white town that looked like something that she saw at Greek until she growled when she saw Kanda. Kanda had his usual scowl on his face and Lenalee was smiling. _Err... Why is Kanda here? At least, Lenalee's here to see me. _Sora thought.

Kanda complained "Che, took you long enough!"

"It's your fault for coming so early!"

"Stop it! Why do you two always fight when you two see each other?!" Lenalee yelled at the two.

"Sorry Lenalee. It's just that seeing his damn ugly face makes me so angry!" Sora replied, "I just want to swear at his fucking bastard everytime I see his damn face." Sora said as she reached into her suitcase.

"Shut it chibi! At least be happy that we even came! If we didn't, you would have been lost by now! Everyone knows that you're famous for getting lost in two minutes!" Kanda yelled as he started walking away.

"Asshole!" Sora yelled as she found a wooden sword and started swinging it to the right of Kanda. Unfortunately he turned around and caught it.

"Too slow, Chibi." Kanda said as he started to lift her up. Soon Sora's feet were off the ground. After awhile, Sora's grip on the sword loosened and she fell to the ground. Lenalee ran over and helped Sora up.

Lenalee asked "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Kanda, you beat me. So give back my sword."

"Nope. Now can we get going?" Kanda smirked as he walked away.

"Err..." growled Sora as she picked up her suitcase and started walking behind Kanda with Lenalee. Soon, they reached the door that led to the main HQ (Where Sora first transfer from).

* * *

Sorry! I think I killed Kanda and Lenalee's personalities (well, I think that's how you spell it). Oh, I also forgot to say that the plot is after the Arc and whatnot.

Also for the poll, if you are the lucky winner to have their title voted the best, then when you review, please add in your character's (OC) age, boy or girl, skills, weapon, if you're an exorcist or not,and personality because your oc will be in the story (I'll try not to kill it too much)! So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! DOMO ARIGOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own -Man but only Akira Sora. I know that her name used to be Yuna Sora but Yuna is not a real name so I change it to Akira Sora which means Bright Sky!

[]=my thoughts

* * *

When Kanda, Lenalee, and Sora entered the main hall, the guards started talking among themselves.

"What is the Black Dragon [that just popped into my mind and I couldn't think of anything else] doing here?!"

"Who are you calling the Black Dragon, eh?"

"The girl that's walking with Kanda and Lenalee. The girl that looks like she's 14-" The guard was about to say some more when a dagger flew a millmeter from his face. He looked around to see if he could find who might have thrown the dagger but he saw no one but the guard that he was talking to.

After a bit of walking, Kanda, Lenalee, and Sora reached Komui's office. Kanda was about to open the door, but then the door blasted open and smacked Kanda right the face. Sora started chuckling. Kanda glared at her. Sora then stopped chuckling when Komui ran out and bear-hugged Sora which resulted in Komui badly hurt by guess who [XD]. After a while of welcoming and talking, Komui asked Lenalee to show Sora around before Sora had to go on a mission with Kanda. Sora turned around to find Kanda leaving [No!] then she turned around to look at Komui.

"Eh! I'm going on a mission outside of the HQ?! All of my missions were just checking innocence for any minor damages that might become a major problem and such. But I never went on a mission outside of the HQ before!"

"Still, you're our only choice! I can't send Lenalee and the only other female can only control time with her innocence. Other than that, she can't really cook or anything because of her clumsiness! Our second last choice was to send a boy name Allen Walker but Kanda might try to kill him!" Komui said as he was or trying to look like he was searching his closet for something.

"Fine, then tell me about the mission." Sora ordered.

"Ok, then I'll tell you to only listen to Kanda, don't say anything bad about him in public and you'll be fine. Oh, and Lenalee, you know what to pack for Sora right?"

"Yes nii-can!" Said Lenalee before dragging Sora out of the room.

"But wait!" yelled Sora, "Where am I going?"

Komui waved as he said, "Kanda will tell you." The Lenalee started to show Sora around the HQ. When they were done, Lenalee said something that she shouldn't have said.

"What?! I have to wear a dress and put on make-up?!" yelled Sora.

Lenalee tried to reason, "But where you're going is a city in China that doesn't have equal rights for women. They say that the women has to just cook, sew, do the laundry, and everything that they think a women should do."

"But a dress..."

"It's to make you look more like a lady than a guy." replied Lenalee. It was true. If Sora didn't have long hair, they would have thought that she was a guy. She also talked and acted like a boy. Plus, she's a flat chest [lol, I'm a flat chest too]. All the reason to think that she's a guy [my sister looks like a guy from the back cause of her shoulders so don't feel bad, Sora XD].

"Fine," sighed Sora, "Then can we start packing?" Lenalee then screamed in joy, grabbed Sora's suitcase from her room, and [once again] dragged Sora to her [And I mean Lenalee's if some of you didn't get it] room to pack some chinese dresses. Lenalee started picking some dresses while Sora was moaning about what did she do to get her into this mess. While watching Lenalee pick a black dress, Sora started to think about the time when she came to the Black Order. Sora lived in Vietnam when she was a little girl. Back then, her name was Lý Mai Hiền [[She was 12 back then, but she looked like she was 6. LOL! I look like I'm in grade 1 when I'm 13-19 years old] [Last/middle/name] [It means "Spadeful Reason is Gentle". I think...]] She had a happy life until that day.

* * *

Cliff-hanger! Lol! I'm sorry if I putted too much thoughts into the story, too much "lol, and too much "XD". The next chapter will be a flash back of Sora's past. See ya!

P.S Will it hurt too much to put a review?! But thank you to Lathya for being the only one reviewing for me!


	4. Explanation of Akira Sora

I know that I said in chapter three that chapter four was going to be a flash back of Sora's past but since most people (it's one person really) said that I need to explain Sora's look and behavior a little more that I made an explanation of Sora's look, behavior, and etc! Enjoy!

PS. I got a title! Thanks to Angel of Fate1! I'll be trying to make her oc fit in the story somewhere like her being Sora's friend or co-worker that she keeps on leaving behind... Maybe not the last one...

* * *

Name: Akira Sora/Lý Mai Hiền/Black Dragon

Explanation of her names: 

1. Akira Sora (Last then first name) is her name that she now uses since she was adopted by her foster parent that were Japanese.

2. Lý Hiền Mai (last, middle, then first name) was her real name before she was adopted by her foster parent.

3. Black Dragon is a title that she earned by defeating many enemies while always wearing a Chinese black shirt, Chinese black pants, and a pair of Chinese black shoes (what's with all the Chinese stuff?).

Job:

Inspector e.g. Link Howard is an Inspector as well.

Looks:

1. Two inches shorter than Kanda otherwise everyone would mix her up with Kanda. So I'm saying that Sora looks like a smaller version of Kanda.

2. Doesn't go around carrying weapons that everyone can see (she likes to hide her weapons from view so if she kills someone, they won't think it's her).

3. Sometimes she ties her hair up in a ponytail with a long red ribbon (like how Kanda ties his hair up, she copies it much better and much faster than how Kanda does it heself and he's the one who came up with it first XD)

Behavior:

1. Acts almost like Kanda but is like a lot nicer, more childish, and is much quieter around people she doesn't know.

2. When she snaps, she's more dangerous than Kanda (beware!).

3. Will cry when something is taken from her that's very important even though that's against the rules for an inspector.

4. Doesn't cry or care if someone dies (except Kanda since she's likes him. XD).

5. Gets very hyper when in battle.

6. Is very smart.

7. Will sometimes overreact (like the part where Komui says she has to wear a dress in chapter 3).

8. If a hot guy walks up to her and ask her out, she will reject him and walk away cause she doesn't care about anyone outside of the order and her family but if he keep on asking her till she snaps, she will be more than happy to kick him in the spot where every boy/male holds dearly.

9. Likes a lot more things than Kanda (if you compare her likes and dislikes/hates, you'll see that she has a lot more on her like list)

10. act a little more like a boy than how she should

11. will only wear makeup and a dress for parties

12. And more (cause I was listing what was at the top of my head).

Likes:

1. Kanda

2. pants/shorts

3. traditional/old Japanese items

4. weapons

5. dancing

6. playing the piano/violin/flute

7. singing

8. differentstyles of fighting

9. cooking

10. the colour/color black

11. pandas

12. books

13. stuffed animals

14. chess

15. sakura

16. drawing

17. design/making new outfits

18. water/fire

19. sports

20. sewing

21. games

22. cooking

23. And more

Hates:

1. annoying people aka Lavi,

2. dresses/skirts/something that shows too much,

3. Komui's annoying robots/drill,

4. people dissing traditional/old Japanese items,

5. ghosts (though she won't show it),

6. getting one of her items that she love a lot (e.g. one of her stuffed animals) dirty

7. Bugs

8. And a whole lot more that I will explain later, I think...

Abilities

1. good with any swords/ any weapon

2. can copy any move after seeing it once

3. mastered all fighting style there is in the world

4. can use magic and chi

5. can invent new things that will always work better than Komui's when Sora takes it for a test run e.g. remember Komui's robot that he created to lessen the paperwork by half? Well, Sora can invent something like that but it can really lessen the paperwork by half, that is if Sora wasn't an inspector

6. has power over the four elements

7. Ninjutsu (go see Naruto)

8. Etc.

Fighting style

1. The fighting style that Sora uses the most is martial arts and magic/chi

2. If Sora'starget is 1 metre away form her, she will disappear in a flash and appear behind the target then kill it with the weapon that she was using.

3. Sora's fights are always fast paced and never stopping, never missing a beat. People would think that she was dancing instead of fighting since she does use some dance moves when in battle.

4. Will sometime breath out fire from her mouth thus the name, Black "Dragon"

5. Will use ninjutsu when up against a powerful foe

6. She also has the abilities as Link

Family members that are still alive

Lý Thu Thuy/Kujyou Rei (last/last/first) (Last/First): Older sister of Sora. Age: 18. She is married to Kujyou Kazune (that's why the last name is different than Sora's). Rei-chan is quiet, kind girl but when she or Sora in danger, she will force her way out. Surprisingly, she's stronger than Kanda. Rei-chan sometimes think that Sora is a little boyish and need to dress up a little more.

Kujyou Kazune: Sora's Brother in-law. He is married to Sora's sister: Kujyou Rei. Will need to think a little about this character since I have not finish making him yet.

Interaction with others

The people on this list are the people that she interacts or will interact with the most in the story

Kanda Yuu: Sora thinks of him as a rival even though she has a crush on him. What she doesn't know is that he's one of her childhood friends before he was taken to the Black Order. He was also there when she was injured by an akuma once when he couldn't save her; the akuma had the power of making its victim lose memories of the person that he/she likes. She lost all her memories of him after that. She also lost a memory of Kanda confessing to her that he likes her (Poor Kanda). But he just might confess to Sora again... Sora also sometimes becomes shy around Kanda when she thinks he's acting a bit strange.

Lenalee Lee: Sora thinks of her as a sister. Lenalee is one of Sora's few friends in the Black Order (She's picky about friends, ok). Other than that, that's all Sora thinks of Lenalee though she sometimes think that Lenalee is pest, cause Lenalee keeps on trying to find ways to get Sora to wear dresses more and more often.

Komui Lee: Sora thinks of him as a weirdo, a punching bag, and a boss only. That's it.

Allen Walker: Sora thinks of him as a pig, a chibi, a weakling, an annoying pest, a kid, some idiot that Link has to watch over, and a exorcist. Nothing else here.

Lavi: Sora thinks of him as a flirt, a playboy, an idiot, a rabbit, and a pervert.

Link: Sora thinks of him as a friend, a rival in chess, and a team member. Link is also one of Sora's few friends. Link had been friends with Sora ever since they were partners in Crow. He will sometimes help Sora out of trouble when she is in one which is very unlikely.

And more to come!

* * *

Short/long story time!

This story is not related to the "Dragon Lotus" or anything. I made this to say that I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for a long time. But enjoy! Oh, and it's in Sora's point of view and switching to others' point of view (maybe). Oh, and this is after the little mission Sora and Kanda had which I have yet to finish. Also, the texts in the boxes are sort of kissing parts or something like that, so if you don't like thoses, please skip them.

* * *

I was searching though Lenalee's closet for a dress. Yes, a dress. But why was I looking for a dress? For a fancy party of course! Since, that's the only reason that I would wear a dress. Now why is the Black Order Headquarters hosting a party? To celebrate that it was Christmas, the move was a success and that I was back. I'm betting that Komui just wanted a reason to not do his paperwork, someone wanted a feast, and Lenalee wanted a reason to make me wear makeup and a dress! Sadly after searching though the whole closet, the only dress that I could find was pink and frilly low-cut dress. Wait; let me rephrase that correctly, a PINK, FRILLY, LOW-CUT dress. No wait, I said it wrong again. It was PINK, more-than-really-FRILLY FRILLY, and really LOW-CUT dress! I talking about a dress that was so frilly that you stuff anything under the frills, in my case: weapons, and the dress only reach mid thigh! How does Lenalee even wear that kind of dress without flashing her underwear? And what's worse was that it shows the whole freaking back! How did Lenalee buy that thing without her brother knowing? But I'm impressed cause she cleared her closet that had more than a hundred dresses, shirts, pants skirts, shoes, and etc in less than an hour! After a few minutes of staring at the dress like it would jump at you at any second now, I held the dress up and then heard a tap at the door. I turned around and there was Lenalee in a silky, floor-length, sleeve-less, baby blue dress with matching elbow-length gloves and next to her was a boy with white hair in a black suit and white gloves. _Why did she get to wear something like that and I have to wear that ugly thing? Who's the guy next to her? I seen him around with Link but they look like friends, or is he the kid that Link has to watch over? All I know is that the kid that Link is watching, his first name is Allen, _I thought.

"Yo, Lenalee! Who's the boy next to you?"

"Ah, that's right! I haven't introduced you to him yet. Sora, this is Allen. Allen, this is Sora." Allen walked up to Sora and stuck out his hand. _Ah... So he_ is _the kid._

"Nice to meet you." Sora shook Allen's hand.

"Same here. So you're the kid that Link has to watch over."

"You know him?"

"We're childhood friends. We were also in the Crow division together even though he was already there a year before me." Lenalee started to pull Allen to the door.

"Ok, that's enough talking for now. I think Sora should putting on the dress now."

"No thanks. I think I'll wear something different to the party. Catch you guys later." I smirked as I walked past them and out the door. Some people that knew me welcomed me back to the headquarters as I walked to my room. When I reached my room, the first thing I did was pick out a red silkily kimono with simple flower design sewed on from my drawers. Then I chose a yellow obi/belt that had waves printed on with an orange and yellow string tied into a bow. After that, I placed my hair into a low ponytail and then put a yellow lily into my hair. When I was about to put on my socks for my sandals, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Then a red head came in wearing an eye patch over his right eye and the exorcists' coat walked in.

"Oh, um... Komui wanted me to come get you. He says the party is about to start."

"Oh, ok," I slipped into my sandals and grabbed my dagger holder from the back of the room and placed it on my right leg; then walked to the door, "Shall we get going?" As we started walking to café/party room, the red head tried to talk with me.

"Hi, I'm Lavi; and you are?"

"Akira is my last name but Lenalee and Komui calls me by my first name which is Sora." After that, we didn't speak for the rest of the trip. We didn't bump into anyone since they were already at the party. As we stepped though the door that leads to the café, everyone yelled, "Welcome!" Most people would open their mouth in shock and then smile, but I just stared indifferently at them. Lavi asked what's wrong.

"You didn't have to do this for but I guess you people just wanted a break." I sighed. Everyone was quiet after I said that, and then they started laughing, all but Kanda; he was in a corner, rolling his eyes. Then the party began; Link walked up to me. He was wearing his usual inspector outfit and his blond hair was braided like usual.

"I never thought I see you wear something so ladylike."

"Shut up!" Then we both started laughing. Lenalee then spotted me and ran up to me.

"So this is what you meant when you said that you were not going to be wearing a dress to the party."

"Yep!" Then I looked around, "Is Allen not with you?"

Link answered in Lenalee's place, "I saw Walker-san going to the training room with Kanda-san."

"Great... They're going to start fighting again..." moaned Lenalee as she started heading to the training room. I yelled after her.

"Good luck!" Then some ballroom like music came on. Most of the boys started to crowd around Lenalee, asking her to dance with them even though she was trying to get to the training room in time. I sweat-dropped at this but then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw that Link was holding one of his hands in front of him with the other behind his back, bowing.

"May I have this dance?"

"I don't know... I might look really funny dancing in a kimono..."

"It doesn't matter."

"Alright then." I replied as I took his hand and we walked to the middle of the dance floor. Before we even started dancing, the music ended and then Komui yelled out that some Rumba-like music was going to start. I turned to look at Link with a questioning face.

"I am **really **going to look funny dancing the Rumba while wearing a kimono."

"Who cares?"

"Fine." I said as we got into dance position for the Rumba with everyone else. As the music started, the dance also started. We stood in our dance position for a while, while bringing our left/right hands almost touching before I took two steps back and suddenly turning back while swinging my left arm above and behind me. We slowly came back into the original position we were in before but then lifted our hands that was holding each other the whole time above our hands while coming closer and turning 270 degrees clockwise. When we were about to do the remainder of the turn, I did an underarm turn to left before doing it the second time. But instead of doing a full underarm turn the second time, I stopped halfway and walked a few steps to the left so that our arms were fully extended before I moved back into our original position again. After that, we let go of the hands that was holding each other the whole time, switched hands and almost stood beside each other while extending our arms; then we switched hands and did the same and again. I did another underarm turn to the left and after that we repeated the entire dance again till the music ended. Everyone then clapped for us. It turned out that everyone was so enchanted by our dancing that they stopped midway and watched us dance.

"That was fun!" I said as we made our way off the floor.

"I agree. Ah, there's Walker. I got to go." Link said as he left for Allen.

I said, "Ok, bye!" Then I went to the stairs that lead to the roof. Some people were chatting to each other but when they saw me, they waved to me; I waved back. When I reached the roof, no one was there. Good, that was how I liked it after a good dance. Then I heard a boom/pop and then another and another in the sky. I looked up into the gorgeous night sky and the sight that lay before me was shocking. Thousands of fireworks lit up the sky, leaving me speechless. Every firework was more luminous than the last; sparking so fiercely all I could do was stand and stare. I was just so entrapped in its beauty; I nearly jumped on the spot when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. "Oi, chibi." A husky voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and attempted to punch the creep's lights out. The punch was about to land on his face until the guy countered it! I tried to get a good look at his face but a shadow was covering his face. I heard him say with a smirk in his tone, "Where are you aiming?" Then a firework shined for a few second but that was long enough for me to see his face. It was Kanda! I tried to pull my hand away but his grip started to tighten. He pulled me closer and closer. I began to feel uneasy when our faces were closing the gap that was an inch but now a centimetre. I closed my eyes and my heart was thumping so loudly, I swore that Kanda could hear it.

* * *

I closed my eyes and could feel his cool breath brushing past my lips. His breathing became louder and louder as he got even closer. I opened my eyes and then he kissed me! He brushed his tongue against my lips asking for permission. Since, I refused, he placed one hand into the nook of my neck and the other behind my back pulling me closer to him until I had to breathe through my mouth. Taking this chance, he stuck his tongue into my mouth for a French kiss. We both fought for dominance until I had to pull away to breathe for air. Just when I had about three short breaths, he pulled me in again to kiss me but this time, it was an even longer one. I could feel his tongue mobbing around, tasting everything in my mouth. I felt his hard-on rubbing against my right leg as he deepened the kiss. Our tongues rubbed against each other's fighting for dominance once again.

* * *

Only this time, Kanda pulled away with a smirk on his face. I returned a questioning look to him and to only answered, "Why do you so confused? Did you forget?"

"Forget what?" I asked.

"Oh. Right, I forgot that you lost your m-," Kanda then covered his mouth, "Shit! I nearly spilled it."

"Huh" I questioned, "I lost what?"

"Nothing."

"Kanda Yuu, I demand you to tell me what you were about to say!" I said with a forceful tone.

"I don't remember, oh wait! I do remember… you lost your… mind."

"Kanda! You Baka!" I screamed as I stomped to the stairs without a second glance. I was about to go down the stairs when a long arm grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back. Kanda held me close to him. I nearly started blushing when he said, " You look beautiful." I pushed him away and stared into his eyes.

"This is not like you to be this way. You are acting really weird today." Kanda then sighed,

"I wish I could tell you but your sister would skin me alive if I told you."

"I'll skin you right now if you don't tell me!"

"Hmph, I like to see you try."

"Fine!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my katana and ran back to the roof.

"When I stated that was I was going to skin you, I meant it!" I yelled at Kanda as I unsheathed my katana and swung it to his left. Since he didn't have Mugen with him cause Komui took since Kanda said that he didn't want to come to the party, he avoided it by jumping up and then he lashed some punches. I narrowly dodged them; they were all quick aimed at my head. I tried to stab him a couple of times but they all didn't hit him, I was about to swing at him again when he kicked me in the stomach; I flew back and said hello to the wall.

"Tch. I knew you couldn't beat me." Kanda said as he walked towards me, "You never were able to beat me at anything." He knelt down and lifted my chin up. I wanted to take this chance but his other hand was on my katana. I growled at him, I knew what was going to happen. Then, just as I predicted, he kiss me again! Even though it feels good, just how many times am I going to feel his tongue filled with lust tasting me! I mean before doing this, he should answer my questions! I tired to push him away but he has a strong hold on my hands. Soon he wanted to feel more of me, he nearly slipped his hand into my kimono when a hand stopped him. I traced the hand back to its source, it was my sister: Rei Kujyou! _Uh oh! This bad._I thought. My sister, Rei was burning with rage when she saw Kanda kissing me that she had punched him in the head.

"Are you ok?" She asked me when she saw that I was covered in bruises.

"I'm ok," I tried to get up, "I think." One of the sleeves of my kimono fell down my shoulder and my sister snapped. Rei fired arrows at Kanda from her bow that came from out of nowhere. Kanda tried avoided getting hit by Rei's arrows but an arrow hit him and so he fell victim to the rest of Rei's arrows. He then fell unconscious and Kazune, my brother in-law, popped out of nowhere.

"What happened here?" He asked when he saw Rei-chan with her bow out, with me leaning on the wall, and Kanda laying on the ground. He sweat-dropped, walked up to Kanda, pick him, and carried him to the infirmary. Rei-chan placed her bow away and helped me walk to my room.

"You look good in that kimono but you know, I brought something better for you." She then pulled a beautiful Spanish red dress with a pair of red matching heels. I wanted to refuse but I saw her eyes gleaming; I also had a feeling that if I refused, she would make sure that I regret that I refused her offer. So I accepted the dress and changed into it. I let my hair down but kept the lily in my hair. I then noticed that Rei-chan had changed into a yellow version of the dress that she got me which made her blue eyes stand out, she also wore matching yellow high heel. She had her hair down with curls at the end. When she saw that I was ready, she didn't waste a second and dragged me to the café. When she swung the doors open, everyone turned to look at us; and a whistle rang though the air. I tilted my head a little so that no one could see that I was blushing but I was little too late, covering a corner, Link saw me and snickered. I shot a death glare at him and he faked a cough. Soon, Kazune came up to us to Rei-chan if she wanted to dance with him.

Rei said" Of course Kazune!" Then she turned to, "I'll be back, make sure not to hurt yourself, Kay?" I nodded in reply and went to the corner that Link was in, watching Allen stuffing his face with mountains of food. "Hey Link. Anything **exciting**?" He turned towards me and smiled.

"Nope, nothing here. But this party is the best I been to since you're wearing very lady-like outfits today."

"And you're wearing the same outfit you wear everyday."

"Touché."

"Tch." Allen looked up when he heard that sound and said,

"You know Sora, when you make that sound, you sound just like Kanda."

"Tch."

"See what I mean!" He said to Link.

"Walker-san... I don't think that was Akira..."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked looking at me with a confused face. I pointed behind him. Allen turned around and met Kanda's irritated glare.

"Oops." Allen said in a monotone voice as he started running around the café while Kanda was chasing him with Mugen swinging around._Hey wait, when did he get Mugen back? _I thought, and then I noticed that he was wearing a black suit, a white shirt with a black tie and his hair was down. Was he wearing that when I first saw him today? Or was he wearing something different? I thought as I watched Kanda corner Allen. I sighed and walked up to them, then separated them.

"Kanda. Allen. Stop it or else you two will look like a couple." The suddenly became silent for a few seconds and the room were filled with whispers: "She actually said it!" "She's so brave!", "She's dead…", and etc. Kanda stared at me while having a surprised look, and then he smirked, which sent a chill down my back.

"Come with me…" He said while throwing me over his shoulder and walked out of the café́. When we were in the training room, he dropped me, stepped back and got into a fighting stance.

"So you dare challenge me?"

I was just telling the truth…" I shrugged and started walking to the door but a large hand grabbed the back of my dress and held me back.

"Let go of me. Now!" I commanded him as I tried to slap his hand away but he caught my hand. He pulled me closer while I was trying to get away, when I had enough, I slapped him right across his face.

"Don't treat me like a toy!" I backed away form him, bangs covering my face so the he couldn't see that I was fighting back the tears but I knew that he could see it since I was trembling so much. He threw a genuine smile at me and I felt as if I was going to melt under his amazing smile. I was so dazzled that I didn't feel his arms were wrapping themselves around me and that he had a smirk on his face.

"I'm not going treat you like a toy. I'm going to work you like a servant," He purred into my ear, which made me felt uneasy.

* * *

I tried to push his arms away but his grip was much too strong. While I was busy struggling, I didn't notice that he had started nibbling at my ear and then down my neck. I tried to stop him but it felt so good that I couldn't help but let out a moan.

* * *

"What is this?"

"Huh?" Both of us turned around towards the door and there was Lavi with his mouth wide open. "Shit! The baka usagi is here." Kanda mumbled while pushing me away, reaching for Mugen with a strong killing intent, and walking towards Lavi who still could not believe what he had just saw. Just before Kanda could slice off Lavi's head, Lavi broke into a mad run to the café́ to tell everyone what he had just seen, with Kanda and me hot on his tail to stop him form telling everyone but we were too late. Lavi had already blasted though the doors and yelled out that Kanda and I was a couple. When we reached the door panting, everyone was starting at us. Kanda was fuming since he didn't get to have much fun with me; I was blushing because I wasn't able to stop Kanda and that Lavi had seen us. Over in a corner, Link and Allen couldn't help but laugh their heads off. Holding their stomachs, Link dodged Rei's arrows while Allen blocked my daggers. Soon, Lenalee stopped them because she had hit them on the head with a clipboard. I sighed, "Allen, Link, stop laughing and Lavi, stop making rumours about me and Kanda!" Lavi turned towards Kanda and me and cross his arms.

"But it's true though, right?" He raised an eyebrow. Rei hit Lavi on the head.

"But do you have some kind of proof?" She winked at me. Just then, Timcampy flew in and landed on Allen's head.

"Timcampy, where have you been? Wait, were you there with Sora and Kanda?" Timcampy nodded and opened its mouth to show everyone the scene that Lavi saw. Everyone turned to us with a shocked look. Komui being his goofy self ran out, came back in with mistletoe, and hung it above my head. Soon everyone caught on and started cheering; I turned around to watch Lavi close the door. I looked at Rei, hoping for some help but she sadly shook her head. Kanda, having enough of the noise that everyone was making, spun me around and did a French kiss. All was quiet; soon Komui broke the silence by clapping. Soon, everyone had started clapping and Tiedoll was crying in happiness because he just find out Kanda finally likes someone. Our lips parted and I looked down to hide my embarrassment. Soon, a bell rung telling us it was midnight and that it was also time to open the gifts. We gathered around the Christmas tree. Komui had made Cross Santa and give out the presents. I had gotten weapons, chess set, a few dresses, a stuffed panda, a gold locket, and some cooking tools. I'm guess that the weapons are from the finders that know me, the chess set was form Link since we're rivals in chess, the dresses are from Lenalee and Rei since they both want to see me be more girly, the cooking tools I know are form Jerry, the stuffed panda was form Komui since he and Lenalee are the only ones that knew that I like pandas since I haven't told Link that I like liked pandas, but I can't tell who gave the locket… I held the locket up close to my face to get a better look at it. The locket was in a heart-shape with a small diamond in the middle and around the edge. When you open it, it had two frames that you can put pictures in. It also came with a gold chain. I put the locket around my neck and watched it dangled. After a while, I looked at Kanda and saw that he was holding my gift, a Santa hat. I also gave him a card telling him to be jollier. Allen, who was just passing by, saw it and snickered. Kanda shot Allen a death glare. But he just shrugged and went along. Kanda soon, turned his glare at me; I just shrugged and started collecting the gifts that I had received. When Kanda saw me doing that, he did the same. When I was finish, I started heading towards the door. But when I took a few steps, Kanda stopped me.

"Hold these for me," I gave him confused look, "Just do it."

"Fine…" I mumbled as I took his gifts. "Now what?" Then he did something no one would have believed! He had picked me up, bridal style! I turned to see everyone's reaction. Everyone had his or her mouth open, I giggled at that. Soon, we had reached my, I started trying to get off but Kanda kept a firm hold on me. He opened the door, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. He let down on the bed and sat beside me. We didn't move or spoke for a while after that. Soon, I started getting a little uneasy so I tried to make a conversant.

"So… Um… How was your Christmas?"

"Good, I guess…"

"Oh. So, what did you get?"

"Not really much. Like a drawing of the old man and me man holding hands or something like that, some ribbons from Lenalee, a voodoo doll of me from bean spout, a mistletoe form baka usagi, and the Santa hat that you gave me."

"Umm… Why would Allen give you a voodoo doll of you and Lavi give you a mistletoe?"

"Remember the bean spout hates me and I guess baka usagi already knew that I liked you from the start…" I started blushing madly when I heard that.

"Um… T-Thank you… Say, did were you the one who gave me the locket?" I pointed to the locket that was still dangling around my neck.

"Yes." I blushed even harder. Then I felt my hand being squeezed,

"What's wrong, Kanda?"

"I am not going to lose you again."

"Um… Kanda, what do you mean?" I asked, but he didn't answer. He just stood up, kissed me on the forehead, and walked out the door. I blinked a couple of times before I shrugged and changed into my pyjamas. I neatly placed the gifts in a corner of room. I sat on my bed, thinking about what happened today. _Today was really odd. It's not like one of those Christmas where the only thing exciting is opening the Christmas presents… _I sighed; _I guess I'm going to remember this Christmas for the rest of my life. _I soon slowly started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I lied. This is sort of related to Dragon Lotus... Um... I had some friends help make this story so if you don't some parts like the kissing parts or something like that, that is if you didn't skip them. Give your complains to my sister! Um... Ano... I did the dancing part... So I'll say sorry if you guys think it was crappy... Um... If the explanation didn't help at all, I'm sorry! If you liked it, review. If you hated it, review. If you like ice cream, don't review cause that's not even related at all! Over and out!

P.S. This is the longest thing I ever wrote! All of my school works are even not this long! Also, I'm sorry that I took so long but I started this in November and I wanted to end this a week before Christmas, but I had so many writers block that I finished this around 3-4 days before Christmas... Hahaha...

P.S.S. Sorry about anyone that's not my oc been oc-ish.

P.S.S.S I just wanted to add Cross and Tiedoll while the other generals were not there...

Merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone!


	5. Note from Creater

Sorry everyone but I am not going to go on with this story. Want to know? Yes, you do! It's because I keep on having writers block, I'm going to be grounded until my next report card comes. In that time, I'm going to be making a new story! Oh, yeah! Dreams of Fate 1... Your OC is going to be in my new story! Aren't you happy that I'm still going to use your OC like I would? Anyway, sorry if you liked this story!

P.S. If anyone of you want to be in the new story, PM me! That's all!


End file.
